Fines Esperados
by Lucy-Firesoul
Summary: Desahogos, tristeza, casi todos acabados en un final esperado.
1. Últimas Palabras

Esta es la primera ves que escribo aquí en Jamás he hecho historias, pero si pequeños desahogos como este, espero que les agrade.

1. Carta Antes De Mi Suicidio

No sé que me pasa. Los pensamientos, decisiones, poderes e dudas, explotan dentro de mi cabeza como pequeñas bombas de tiempo, las cuales se detonan con cada paso que doy. Mis razones no han cambiado. Sigo pensando que jamás encajare en nada y que pienso seguir sola caminando. Sin embargo, desde que llegué al colegio las cosas cambiaron ligeramente. Por primera vez, alguien me hablaba de forma normal, como si fuera normal, o al menos eso aparentara. No era un diálogo continuo, o vacío, pero cada vez que hablábamos, mi sangre hervía, no comprendo porque, simplemente me sucedían cosas que nunca en mi vida, alguien me había hecho sentir. No podría decir que era amor, ya que nunca lo sentí, y no sé distinguirlo. Me siento rara. No sé que hacer. Las pocas palabras que me dirigió, me golpearon, me hicieron sentir miserable, incomprendida, solitaria, indebida en este estúpido planeta. Eres el culpable de mi sangre derramada, asúmelo, porque ya nada podrá cambiarlo. Dijiste que era débil, pero es solo porque no me entiendes, la debilidad no es algo que me cohíba. Y aun así lo comprendo. Comprendo a cualquiera que desee golpearme o lastimarme tan solo de existir. Lo sé, no soy de las típicas chicas que socializan con todo el mundo, y la pasan bien siempre. Simplemente, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, necesito cariño. Odio esa palabra. La odio, y la odio por no conocerla, por no sentirla, por privarme de cualquier otro sentimiento de gozo o de tristeza. Te abre dicho más de una vez que te odiaba, y en realidad lo hago por hacerme sentirme bien, por hacer que al menos por un momento, mi vida tuviera sentido. Pienso acabar con todo esto, con todo este sufrimiento, con la única solución que conozco. Estoy harta. Quisiste que reaccione, pero no debo reaccionar ante nada ni nadie, porque tengo la visión clara, objetivos interminables y ganas de cumplirlos. Pero simplemente no puedo, no tengo apoyo alguno, y las ganas se van sin apoyo. Y si alguna vez, hubo alguien que cuando me vaya, me extrañará, lo lamento mucho por aquel ser, pero ya no puedo seguir así. Manténganme guardado en su ser, cuídenme dentro de sus almas. Simplemente, tengo que dejar mi destino a mano de mi querida navaja, la cual me ha dejado desahogarme en momentos casi inexplicables. Es por eso, que solo quiero decir "Adiós", porque en este momento, es lo único que puedo decir. Mi vida se acabo, y no pienso luchar por ella, ya que es mi voluntad.  
Lucy Firesoul


	2. La Crónica

Crónica De Un Suicidio

"Ella miraba por la ventana con sus claros ojos, como hermosos espejos que solo reflejaban la noche. Miraba la lluvia, pero solo veía sangre que caía sobre un mundo impotente, que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el destino. Miraba la Luna, pero solo veía el portal de un túnel de recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Miraba el mar, pero solo veía un gigante oscuro que se tragaba todo, menos las penas que la agobiaban. Miraba los animales que corrían por el bosque que tantas veces con ÉL había visitado, pero solo veía bestias que mostraban indiferencia ante su llanto. Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella no le dio importancia, solo era una lagrima más. Una de las tantas que había caído de sus ojos, que había ido resbalando por su rostro, hasta terminar en su boca suave, haciéndole sentir su sabor salado, un sabor que conocía muy bien, desde que ÉL se había ido, dejándola sumida en la desesperación, en el frío abismo de su ausencia.  
Ella no sentía miedo, ya no sentía felicidad, ni tristeza, ni siquiera amor, nada...Estaba atrapada en una sutil, pero poderosa indiferencia. Y esa era una lagrima más hasta que lo comprendió. La vida le había robado todo, pero no su muerte. Esa no iba a ser una lagrima más, iba a ser su última lagrima.  
A la mañana siguiente, la encontraron bañada en sangre, extendida sobre la alfombra de su habitación. Pero lo que nadie advirtió, lo que nadie comprendió, fue el cambio que se produjo en su corazón. Esa noche diluviaba oscuridad, pero en el momento en que la bala penetró en su cuerpo, un sol de encendió sobre ella. Por fin, la indiferencia se iba, dándole paso a la alegría de saber que ÉL, el que la había hecho llorar por primera vez, en unos momentos desaparecería de su mente. Desaparecería para siempre.

Amy Morwen


End file.
